User talk:Grunty89
Merge NM8 wants you to continue the merge discussion and he also wants you to bring users from here to Nerf Wiki so they can say what they think. He also wants us to turn off polls and blogs temporally.--I wouldn't want to be like you! 16:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't listen to him. Choff-yoff-yoff-tschoff-yoff-yoff-tschoff! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 16:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat XBox One sucks! (talk) 03:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) HTF? How the fuck did Panzer get back? Ja-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chao! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 11:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Just had to ask that. Ja-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chao! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 12:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) thanks for teaching me to reveiw theres this guy on youtube called psyk from singapore have u heard of him ps what u think of my mavrick troll on gg360 UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 16:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Re. Chat Sure,Why Not? Destroyer334545 (talk) 21:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Destroyer334545 Hey, can I go on the chat with you? You seem to be unaware of all the recent events. RNN was here. (talk) 07:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RNN/Down With Control Freaks Base Come and look at my newest wiki! http://no-controlfreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Down_with_Control_Freaks_Base_Wiki RNN was here. (talk) 09:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Revonix360 I was removing duplicate information from the article and correcting a statement as it has ibeen ''released. RNN was here. (talk) 08:10, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated New to you too! ^^ Sorry, for the slow reply. ^^; Happy new year to you too! ^^ Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 22:02, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Why you leave????????????? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 22:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) CSS Inactive problem You know how some time ago we changed the Inactive time from 30 days to 60 days? Well, it's not working properly. For people like Nite, it says 'Inactive' even though he's been inactive for only a month and a half. RNN was here. (talk) 08:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hey I will not be active until Thursday of next week, ok SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 19:49, January 24, 2014 (UTC) One Year We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 03:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I made "DrewPickles69" as an ALT, but my friend Vandalized DBE and Clash of Clans Wiki because he's an ass We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 03:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey??? Who is Rapidstryfe? RNN was here. (talk) 07:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) On NW he created an account to apologise. Since you're the head admin, do whatever you want with him. RNN was here. (talk) 15:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Image deletion Please delete the Power Bow picture because it is from Oranges Nerf page SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 20:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) HMMMMMMMMM, can you sendus a link please? I have failed to find it there. RNN was here. (talk) 21:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Gamergear is being an asshole control freak and reporting rnn's wiki UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 05:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm so sorry Okay, tell me what the fluffies is going on here. Controversy with these users: *NERFNINJA posting weird messages on Aura's talk page *Me losing adminship (explanation please, I guess) (And also do you realise I can still promote myself to admin? Other than that, never mind, I will repromote myself if I '''must') *NCC returning (only good news!) *NN getting banned from chat (best to remove his chatmod rights) *Qwerty coming in (best to blockhim) RNN was here. (talk) 07:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat please. RNN was here. (talk) 07:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Request Let me know when you get this. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey You online? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:42, February 3, 2014 (UTC) we need to start actually updateing and fixing stub articals i now realize that all this hateing gets us no where "MENTAL BUT FUNCTIONAL (talk) 05:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat He's finally ready, come on his wiki's chat. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:50, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna hcta?? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 01:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) WHAT Is TaKIng YOu So lOnG0???????????? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 01:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC)